Sunset Shimmer
' Sunset Shimmer' ''used to be the main antagonist in ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls ''and now she's one of the main protagonists in ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks ''and a good friend of Pooh, Ash and Thomas. She is also G-merl's girlfriend. In the Weekenders Adventures series, she is Tino's girlfriend. Personality Throughout Equestria Girls, Sunset Shimmer is shown to be mean, short-tempered, greedy, bratty, egotistical, cruel, condescending, manipulative, and dishonest. She frequently insults and belittles others, and thinks little of it. According to human Fluttershy, Sunset makes life miserable for "anyone who stands in her way". As a result, much of the Canterlot High student body is afraid of her. She is also shown to be mainly concerned with gaining power, desperately trying various attempts to get Twilight Sparkle's crown in order to use its magic. However, she doesn't appear to be willing enough to inflict physical pain on others, or at least not upon small animals (i.e. Spike), claiming she isn't a monster. Despite this, she appears to be easily irritated when someone else is praised in her presence, to the point of being provoked into attacking them. When Sunset puts on the element of magic, she transforms into a demonic visage of herself. While in this form, she becomes more fierce and goes so far as attempting to dispose of Twilight. After she is defeated by the Elements of Harmony, Sunset Shimmer becomes immediately repentant and apologizes for her actions, appearing to renounce her prior dishonest and unkind ways. In Equestraia Girls - Rainbow Rocks, Sunset Shimmer appears to have completely changed from her old self and started believing in friendship, becoming friends with her former enemies, even Twilight Sparkle, and friendly toward others. She also appears deeply repentant for her actions made at the end of the first film, referring to her altered self as a "raging she-demon". By the end of Rainbow Rocks, Sunset starts writing friendship reports to Princess Twilight using the book she once used to communicate with Princess Celestia. Backstory Sunset's backstory is explored deeper in the comics. Here, it is shown she had a very troubled relationship with her mentor Princess Celestia, which explains her descent into evil (though she was already extremely arrogant, self-centered, and antisocial, thus her mentor's short patience with her). Sunset had previously appeared in the form of a toy and as a NPC in the MLP Gameloft game. In both versions, she was merely a neutral character and not a truly evil one. Trivia *Sunset Shimmer will become Pooh's enemy but reformed in the end of ''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and becomes Pooh, Ash and Thomas' new friend in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. *Sunset Shimmer will make her guest starring appearance in Pooh's Adventures of Mumfie's Quest: The Movie, and will be joining Pooh and his friends the end of Pooh's Adventures of The Harry Hill Movie. *Sunset Shimmer will become the FT Squad's enemy but reformed in the end of The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. *Sunset Shimmer will become Thomas and Ash Ketchum's enemy but reformed in the end of in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and becomes Pooh, Ash and Thomas' new friend in ''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks'''' and will be guest starring in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Visits The Haunted Mansion, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Spends the Night at the Museum, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinke, Thomas the Tank Engine meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Osmosis Jones, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rock and Rule, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Disney's Villains' Revenge, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7., Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Thief and the Cobbler, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Fantasmic (Walt Disney World Version), Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Spends the Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets George of the Jungle, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Prince and the Pauper, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Disneyland Fun, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Epic MickeyThomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action ''and Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles.'' *Sunset Shimmer will become Brian Griffin's enemy in Brian Griffin's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, ''but will reform, and will meet him again in ''Brian Griffin's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks and she'll guest star in Brian Griffin's Adventures of Charlotte's Web, Brian Griffin's Adventures of Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure, Brian Griffin and Tarzan, Brian Griffin meets Astro Boy, Brian Griffin's Adventures of Fantastic Mr. Fox, Brian Griffin's Adventures of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Brian Griffin enters The Polar Express, Brian Griffin's Adventures of National Lampoon's Vacation, Brian Griffin and The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, Brian Griffin and The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, Brian Griffin and The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, Brian Griffin's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, Brian Griffin's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, Brian Griffin's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, Brian Griffin's Adventures of National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation, Brian Griffin meets The Last Airbender, Brian Griffin's Adventures of Batman: Under the Red Hood, Brian Griffin visits Jurassic World, Brian Griffin's Adventures of Star Trek, Brian Griffin's Adventures of Star Trek: Into Darkness, Brian Griffin enters The Hunger Games, Brian Griffin enters The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, Brian Griffin enters The Hunger Games: Mocking Jay - Part 1, Brian Griffin enters The Hunger Games: Mocking Jay - Part 2, Brian Griffin's Adventures of Power Rangers: S.P.D. and Brian Griffin's Adventures Chronicles. *Sunset Shimmer will become G-merl's girlfriend while standing up for his friends in ''Emerl's Misadventures Of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' and will be guest starring in Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Megaforce & Super Megaforce. *Sunset Shimmer will become Tino's enemy but reformed in the end of Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls ''and becomes Tino's girlfriend in ''Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. *Sunset Shimmer will make her guest starring appearance in Weekenders Adventures of Jumanji, Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock, Weekenders Adventures of Rush Hour 3, Weekenders Adventures with Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams, Weekenders Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire, Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Weekenders Adventures of All Dogs go to Heaven 2, Weekenders Goes to Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone, Weekenders and The Grim Adventures of the KND, Weekenders Adventures with Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over, Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze, Weekenders Adventures of Dungeons and Dragons, Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase, Weekenders Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie, Weekenders Adventures of Titan A.E., Weekenders Goes to Treasure Planet, Weekenders Goes Back to the Future, Weekenders Goes Back to the Future Part II, Weekenders Goes Back to the Future Part III, Weekenders Adventures of Avatar, Weekenders Meets The King and I, Weekenders in I, Robot, Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water, Weekenders Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame II, Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Return of Harmony, Weekenders and Barney's Great Adventure, Weekenders Adventures of Zathura, Weekenders Adventures of Dungeons and Dragons: Wrath of the Dragon God, Weekenders Adventures of Transformers, Weekenders Adventures of Pokémon The Movie 2000, Weekenders Gets Flushed Away, Weekenders Adventures of Road House, Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration, Weekenders Adventures with Spy Kids: All the Time in the World, Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding, Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire, Weekenders Adventures of Pokémon 3: The Movie, Weekenders Adventures of An Extremely Goofy Movie, Weekenders Meets Conan the Barbarian, Weekenders Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Weekenders Adventures of Dungeons and Dragons: The Book of Vile Darkness, Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Crystal Empire, Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses, Weekenders Adventures of Transformers: Dark of the Moon, Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Princess Twilight Sparkle, Weekenders Adventures of Pokémon 4Ever, Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico, Weekenders Meets Conan the Destroyer, Weekenders Meets Shrek, Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers, Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Twilight's Kingdom, Weekenders Adventures of Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: Z.E.R.O., Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster, Weekenders Adventures of Pokémon Heroes, Weekenders Adventures of Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy, Weekenders Meets The Great Mouse Detective, Weekenders Meets Shrek 2, Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends, Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Map, Weekenders and The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl, Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers, Weekenders Adventures of Justin and the Knights of Valour, Weekenders Adventures of Rock n' Roll, Weekenders Gets Lost in Space, Weekenders Meets Shrek: Happily Ever After, Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, Weekenders Adventures of Dot and the Kangaroo, Weekenders Goes on a Quest for Camelot, Weekenders Adventures of Fantastic Mr. Fox, Weekenders Meets Shrek the Third, Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf, Weekenders and the Legends of the Guardians: Owls of Ga'Hoole, Weekenders Goes Around the World with Dot, Weekenders and the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe, Weekenders Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Weekenders and the Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Weekenders says Aloha, Scooby-Doo, Weekenders Adventures of Dot and the Bunny, Weekenders and the Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Weekenders Returns to Alaska, Weekenders Meets The Cat in the Hat (2003), Weekenders Adventures of Gnomeo and Juliet, Weekenders Adventures of Dot and the Koala, Weekenders Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove, Weekenders Adventures of Balto, Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy, Weekenders Adventures of Dot and Keeto, Weekenders in All Because of Winn-Dixie, Weekenders Adventures of Dot and the Whale, Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy ,Weekenders Adventures of Kim Possible Movie: A Sitch in Time, Weekenders Adventures of The Mighty, Weekenders Adventures of Dot and the Smugglers, Weekenders Adventures of Red Riding Hood, Weekenders Adventures of Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, Weekenders Says Chill Out, Scooby Doo, Weekenders Adventures of Dot Goes to Hollywood, Weekenders Meets Annie (1999), Weekenders Adventures of Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King, Weekenders Adventures of Dot in Space, Weekenders Adventures of James and the Giant Peach, Weekenders Adventures of Kronk's New Groove, Weekenders Meets Annie (2014), Weekenders Adventures of Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama, Weekenders, Billy, and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, Weekenders Adventures Chronicles, and Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations. *Sunset Shimmer Transformed into an Alicorn in The Night to Remember. *Sunset Shimmer along with Twilight Sparkle and Trixie are Princess Yuna's mentors. *Sunset Shimmer will be Roary and Theodore's enemy but reformed in the end in Roary and Theodore's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and will see them again in Roary and Theodore's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. *Sunset Shimmer will guest star in Winnie the Pooh Saves Captain Phillips. Gallery Sunset_Shimmer_Unicorn_ID_EG.png|Sunset Shimmer as a pony Sunset Shimmer in a cloak.png|Sunset Shimmer in a cloak 345px-Sunset Shimmer ID EG.png|Sunset Shimmer as a villain in the first film 427px-Sunset Shimmer in demon form EG.png|Sunset Shimmer as a Demon Shimmer demon's Defeat.png|Shimmer Demon's Defeat Sunset Shimmer's Defeat, Redemption and Punishment.png|Sunset Shimmer's Defeat, Redemption and Punishment Sunset Shimmer claps to the beat EG2.png|Sunset Shimmer Reformed Sunset Shimmer's half-pony form.png|Sunset Shimmer's half-pony form Sunset Shimmer imagining herself as an Alicorn.png|Sunset Shimmer imagining herself as an Alicorn Princess Sunset Shimmer.png|Princess Sunset Shimmer crystal_sunset_shimmer_by_theshadowstone-d6cxi1s.png breezie_sunset_shimmer_by_kaylathehedgehog-d78xjld.png galaxy_sunset_shimmer_by_digiking202-d7o8jx4.png Here to sing our song out loud by theshadowstone-d83dtg9.png|Sunset Shimmer (Anthro) Real vs Clone.png|Real Good Sunset Shimmer Vs. Evil Clone Sunset Shimmer Sunset Shimmer Rainbooms Style.jpg|Sunset Shimmer Rainbooms Style sunset_shimmer_rainbow_power_by_zekrom_9-d87dkaf.png Rainbooms group hug EG2.png|Sunset Shimmer with The Human Mane 5, Twilight Sparkle and Spike Sunset Shimmer (New Look).png|Sunset Shimmer (New Look) Untitled-2.png|something's bad about to happened. Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:HEROINES Category:Unicorns Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Ponies Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Main Antagonist Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Girlfriends Category:Transformed Characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Bond Protectors Category:Former villains Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Alicorns Category:PRINCESSES Category:Not completely evil. Category:Sakura's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Honorary Members Category:Sonic's Adventures Team (Tigerman531) Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (76859Thomas) Category:Hammerer Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Unwanted characters Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Weekenders Adventures villains Category:Weekenders Adventures Team (Sonic876) Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Roary the Racing Car and Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Team Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Garfield's Adventures allies Category:False Antagonist Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies